Revenge is sweet Sometimes
by Annetje
Summary: Sirius did something, she didn't like it so she took her revenge... Not quite sure if I should make this a oneshot or a collection of stories. R
1. Christina's revenge

**AN: Hey everyone, another story from MOI! I'm not quite sure if I should make this a oneshot or just little story's about revenges at Hogwarts. Please review what you think, hope you'll like it. **

**Disclaimer: These caracters aren't mine, sadly enough. Only Christina Black (Sirius' half sister and Dumbledore's granddaughter.) is mine :) YAY ME!!!**

**X Anne**

Christina's revenge:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've written this letter regarding one of your students, Sirius Black, I'd like to complain about his behaviour. I find it very disturbing how he constantly interrupts in class ant hen looks at me with those beautiful grey eyes if to say: "Come get me..." It completely takes me out of my concentration.  
And then all the pranks he pulls besides class, and afterwards you just know it was his work but then he smiles so sweet you can't turn him in. This is very bad for my health, every time he throws back his perfectly black hair or winks at someone my heart stops beating and my stomach turns 360 degrees.  
It's just impossible to be around him and think straight at the same time. That's why I ask you to put him an a leash, a nice black collar with a chain attached. He's to hot to be walking loose. If you need anyone to hold the leash, I'm always available for walking him.  
I hope you will take my advice  
Sincerely Pr_

Sirius looked up from the letter Dumbledore had handed him and smirked: "Well, I AM attractive..."

Dumbledore sighted: "This isn't all there is to know, I didn't get this letter by mail whatsoever, I found it in the typewriter..." He swallowed.

Sirius looked at him: "What professor?"

Dumbledore swallowed again and blurted out: "I-FOUND-IT-IN-THE-TEACHERS-LOUNGE."

Sirius gasped and clenched his stomach: "Professor... you d-don't mean thi-this is written by a Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded and asked Sirius who looked more then nauseated: "Do you have any idea who could have written it mr. Black?"

Sirius shook his head: "No idea, and I don't want to know who wrote it either to be honest."

Dumbledore nodded again: "Well then you can go, have a nice day mr. Black."

Sirius nodded back and turned to leave the room when the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in. Sirius' jaw dropped and he looked back and forth between the two Dumbledores: "What the f-"

"Would you please watch your language mr. Black." The Dumbledore at the door warned.

"Damn! You just couldn't have waited a couple more minutes." The Dumbledore behind the desk had slammed his fists on the desk and grinned to the Dumbledore at the door. He grinned back and said: "Well Christina, I knew you were going to revenge the whole 'Sirius turning your whole wardrobe pink' thing but why as me?"

Sirius gasped and started to walk furiously to the Dumbledore behind the desk who started changing into a fifteen year old girl who asked Dumbledore: "How'd you know it was me?"

Dumbledore grinned at her and said: "You're my granddaughter, I'm supposed to."

Sirius held still about 3 feet in front of Christina and pulled his wand, but she was quicker and had already stunned him before he could even open his mouth.

Meanwhile Dumbledore had walked to his desk and picked up the letter. When he'd finished reading it he asked his granddaughter: "I don't get how this is revenge though."

She smirked: "How 'bout if you include the fact that it's supposedly found in the teachers lounge?"

Dumbledore glared at her: "Sometimes I wonder why you aren't a Slytherin."

Sirius mumbled something areeing, which you could only hear by his tone because he was still stunned.

Christina bowed to both of them and then asked Sirius: "Do you promise not to kill or harm me in any way if I de-stun you?"

Sirius mumbled something that sounded agreeing again so he de-stunned him.

Sirius wanted to argue with her when Dumbledore interrupted: "Mr. Black, go to your dormitory, you'll get to argue later. First I have to talk to Ms. Black about other peoples offices and how you ask before you use them."

Christina grinned sheepishly and muttered a "Sorry" while Sirius walked to the door, before he closed it after him he glared daggers at her while saying: "I'll get my revenge, you'd better watch out." Then he closed the door.

Christina turned to an angry looking Dumbledore, he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest and looked furious: "So ms. Black..."

She swallowed: "Did I already say I was sorry?..."

**So? What do you think? Please review.**


	2. Aftermath

**So people, I decided to make a story of it… Thanks to****Blue-eyed Banshee****! This chapter is a bit different from the last, a little more explanations.  
x Anne**

Aftermath

"Christina, I can not believe you misused you powers." Dumbledore said disappointed.

The girl cringed: "I'm sorry… really. He just… He pisses me off… a lot."

"I know." Her grandfather nodded understandingly: "But you can't just go around changing into people. You don't even control that power jet."

Christina bent her head and murmured: "I-know."

Dumbledore walked over and put his arms around her: "It's not fair, you know."

She looked up, confused: "Huh?"

"Well… you have all these kick-ass powers and he's got to do it with normal magic."

For a second they grinned at each other, then Dumbledore turned serious again: "After sixteen years I HAVE figured out that I can't stop you from taking revenge. All I'm asking is to be a little bit more careful with your powers. And try asking people before you turn into them, it won't hurt you." He finished with a smile.

Christina nodded and hugged him tightly and then they let go off each other.

"For now I'll let you go with a warning, next time you will be punished."

With a nod Christina said goodbye and walked out the office. Slightly puzzled.

She had expected she'd be in biiiiiiig trouble… but she wasn't. Yey!

"Hey, would you watch were your going?!"

Christina looked surprised at the person who had walked into her and who was now sitting on the floor, so was she.

When she saw who it was she sneered: "Me?! I was thinking, what was your excuse? Temporarily gone blind?"

The blond boy smirked: "Thinking? Oh please, we both know what you really wanted."

Still sitting down Christina kicked the boy against his shin.

He yelped and stood up quickly. Christina doing the same, not wanting him to have any advantages on her.

Malfoy squinted his eyes: "Bitch."

She grinned back at him: "Sticks and stones wuss, Sticks and stones."

He huffed, turned around and stalked down the corridor while Christina's grin only got wider as she realised what a complete and total girl Lucius Malfoy could be.

When Malfoy turned around she winked and yelled: "Now I think we both know what I really want."

He glared at her and disappeared around the corner.

Still grinning Christina turned around, her stomach growled. It should be near dinner time than. So she went to the great hall.

And bingo! Her stomach was never wrong… it was a Black thing, Sirius had exactly the same. I was very convenient… most of the time.

She sat down between two of her friend, Madison and Yasmin. Her bestest friend, Lily was sitting across the table, next to her new boyfriend. He kissed her and she giggled.

Madison, who was sitting on her right made gagging noises. For once Christina had to agree with her. Once she could stand, but this was the eighths time this week… And it was only Friday evening.

Behind Madison she saw James Potter, Sirius's best friend. He looked jealous at the happy couple. For a moment Christina felt sorry for him, then she realised it was his own fault… only he didn't know it.

Lily thought he was hot, the girls knew that. She just hated the way he treated people, if he improved that she might go out with him. But he was just oblivious in that way.

At that point James turned his attention to Christina, she smiled at him and rolled her eyes, he grinned back. Then they both turned back to their food.

"Well, how did it go?" Yasmin asked.

"What?" Lily wanted to know.

"Her revenge." Madison said proudly.

Lily sighted and Christina grinned at her potatoes: "Everything went as planned until…"

"Until what?"

Christina moaned: "Until the real Dumbledore walked in."

"WHAT?!" Madison and Yasmin said simultaneously.

"Grandfather walked in…"

"Did he get mad?" Madison wanted to know.

"Just a little, he sorta said it wasn't fair for me to use my powers and it would have been nice if I asked first." Christina sighted.

Lily laughed: "That sounds just like Dumbledore."

"How could it go wrong? Two weeks of planning and it went wrong… Why didn't we think of the real Dumbledore?" Madison dropped her head on the table, next to her plate.

Christina shrugged: "Ah, next time we'll have better luck. I hope. First I've got to survive Sirius getting even with me. He was really pissed off."

"And you think that is weird?" Said a voice from behind her. Yasmin, Madison and Christina turned around to see a smiling James: "Sirius just told me, great job. Could have been one of our jokes. Only he's really, really pissed at you. You do get that?"

Sighing Christina nodded: "I sorta got that when he tried to hex me."

"If I were you I'd watch out for his revenge." James said.

"I will, thanks for the warning."

He grinned: "No problemo." And with a little wave he walked away.

**This was chapter 2, next chapter: ****I will place in my new account, only for English stories: Anne-potterfreak(link in my profile). There: Sirius revenge… XD (poor McGonagall) **


End file.
